<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Proud As I Am by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005359">As Proud As I Am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [254]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Harry Potter, First Day of School, Gen, Hogwarts Express, Nervous Teddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is stood on Platform 9¾ and he feels nervous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [254]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Proud As I Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#Altober October Fic Challenge, day no. 14: <em>Hogwarts Express. </em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still summer as Teddy stood on the platform at Kings Cross. </p><p>Nana Andi stood beside him and Harry too. Teddy was grateful. His Godfather hadn’t wanted him to feel alone and shy, an orphan amongst bubbling, overexcited families. In a few moments the Hogwarts Express would arrive and he’d be catapulted into a whole new life. </p><p>Teddy wasn’t ready. He was too awkward. His hair was tinged a nervous grey. </p><p>“You’ll have the time of your life,” Harry said, reading Teddy’s thoughts and pulling him into a hug. “You parents would have been as proud as I am.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>